User blog:3primetime3/Starting the lookout of another bureaucrat
Wazzup everyone? Primetime here, bringing you some pretty interesting news in a blog post. It's true - Candy Crush Saga wiki is in need of another bureaucrat. Check it out: with three members semi-retired due to new chapters in life, sickness, and schoolwork, we need more positions in leadership. I'm starting to hold elections of another bureaucrat of this wiki. And I have a few potential ones in mind. Could it be you? Maybe. For those of you who don't know what a bureaucrat is, a bureaucrat... *...has the power to promote other users to different ranks. *...is automatically an admin as he/she can promote himself/herself to an admin. *...may also promote other users to bureaucrats (however, once promoted, the user can not be demoted until Wikia Staff does it themselves - contact other bureaucrats first before clicking this button). As you can see, these are very "touchy" positions, so it takes a lot of hard work and dedication into this wiki in order for me to consider you. What I am looking for... I'll state it out right what every bureaucrat needs to have. There's no secret from me :P *A positive attitude to keep the wiki lively. *Respect towards other's opinions and feelings. *TRUSTWORTHINESS. *MATURITY. *Popularity and respect from others. *Attention on the forums, blog posts, etc. with moderate participation (which is why I'm making this a blog post and not highlighting it to everyone). *Support from other users (90%+, and at least 10+) for the user to become a bureaucrat - admins will count as 2 votes, and existing bureaucrats will count as 2 votes (I, the 76 IP or its variants when my internet sucks XD, will ALWAYS vote oppose to make the support needed from the community greater). When you support or oppose, always leave a reason to why you voted so or your vote will be disqualified. *At least 1,000 edits, 500 of them being quality edits on mainspace or templates. *Not been banned from any forum post, kicked/banned from chat, or blocked in any way for 1 year (I will count other wikis). *Been considerably active and interested on the wiki for one+ year(s). *The "Double Color Bomb" badge for contributing to the wiki everyday for 60 days in row. *Have not received more than 5 points on the warning system for more than 1 year. *Agree to the certification statement written under the "How to apply section." How to apply *On the forums, write "Application for Bureaucrat" - then your username. *On the application, you must copy and paste these words onto your application or your application will be closed: "I, user name here, agree that all voting from the users below me are not influenced by me in any way, shape or form. I will also not hold grudges against any user regardless of what he/she says. I understand that if I do so and get caught, I will lose every right I hold on this wiki and become blocked for 1 year." *On the post, state reasons why you are important to the wiki and why we should consider you. What makes you more important than the other users around you? How do you stand out? What can you offer for the wiki? And maybe something interesting about you in general XD Also, please agree that if you decide to retire, demote yourself, and you can get your rights back if you decide to become active again. *Post! When I vote oppose, the voting will begin from the other users. If I close the thread, that means that you do not meet the requirements above. How to vote *On the part where a user "posts a reply," simply post support or oppose WITH A REASON. *If you are influenced from the user him/herself to vote support, simply don't. You will face consquences too if you do. *While voting, think you can qualify for bureaucrat? Write a new application. ONLY ONE NEW USER WILL GET CHOSEN AT THIS TIME. I may promote a user tomorrow, or I may in three years. Just know that A SPOT IS OPEN AND I AM LOOKING FOR ANOTHER POTENTIAL BUREAUCRAT. By posting an application onto my wall, you are automatically considered. Please don't double post. I will see it if you post once. If you are one of those people who are afraid of leadership and wish to remain quiet, you will not be considered until YOU make the first step. If you don't speak out, you will not be considered... :/ Anyways, I will not forget about this blog post until the next bureaucrat is determined! :) Cast your vote this instant, or even three years from now. XD Take your time. Don't forget guys, happy Candy Crushing!. That's what this wiki is for. Cheers, -3primetime3- (talk) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs